


Conversational Gumballs

by ladygray99



Series: Gumballs [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan finds a gumball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversational Gumballs

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"What? Oh." Colby pulled out a gumball that had stuck in the cuff of his pants. "Gumball. Charlie threw it at me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Charlie throw a gumball at you?"

"Because I threw a gumball at him."

"Why?" Colby shrugged.

"'Cause he was sulking."

"So you threw a gumball at him?"

"Sure." Megan squinted at Colby.

"And that's how you got the gumball."

"Yeah. He dumped a whole load of red ones on my head."

"Aren't those your favourite?" Colby shrugged and popped the red gumball in his mouth. Megan smiled and started placing mental bets as to when the hair pulling and note passing was going to start.


End file.
